


Forever Love

by TheSpace_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, RIP me, Sad, Time Skips, Time Traveler AU, Tragic Romance, hope you enjoy it, i am the worst friend, immortal keith, this got much sadder than intended, this is a birthday fic and its fucking sad, time traveler lance, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/pseuds/TheSpace_Dragon
Summary: Lance took a deep breath, opened the stream and stepped through.He was greeted by the sun, bright in the cloudless sky. Flowers littered the meadow, waving gently in the breeze. But the brightest thing in the meadow had to have been the smile that greeted him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekxtan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekxtan/gifts).



> RIP I LITERALLY CAN NOT WRITE ANYTHING LIGHTHEARTED CAN I? RAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.
> 
> This jut in: Mogi is a sad fuck who is doomed to write sad fics for the rest of life.

Time was a finicky thing.

Lance pressed a button on his jumpband, bringing up the menu to adjust his projected landing. A few seconds here or there could mean the difference between making history or ending it before it even had a _chance_ to be called history. Formulas and conversions swarmed through his head, double and triple checking his adjustment.

He remembered his last conversation with Pidge, the timeline analysist who told him of an anomaly and, with the permission of their director, Lance was assigned to go back and check it out. So, dressed for the late thirteenth century, he was given a jumpband, enough coinage from the time period to last him years, and told the exact time in which to appear with orders to find the anomaly and take care of it. He was never told what kind of an anomaly it was, just that it changed their timeline enough to warrant their intervention.

With a sigh, he opened the stream and stepped through.

It was over in an instant, but it felt like an eternity. Time compressing and stretching to accommodate his passing. Lights whipped by. He passed wars, technological breakthroughs, times of peace, plagues, and an endless amount of births. Scenes whirled by him, creating a kaleidoscope of colors and imagery that his brain couldn't keep up with.

Before his eyes could even process what he was seeing, Lance was stepping out into a field, a meadow of flowers and gentle breezes. It was protocol to step from the streams where no one could see, their presence in the past being known could riddle their present with multiple disparities beyond the brain’s comprehension. So walking out of streams into the middle of lakes or a wild animal’s nest was a common occurrence, if completely inconvenient.

So when Lance exited his stream, he was surprised to see someone in the field with him, dark hair, midnight purple eyes staring back at him with the utmost confusion, and tattered clothes that caught the wind. The stream zipped shut, the small crackles silencing and the two of them were left in the silence of the meadow.

The time traveler couldn’t deny the beauty of this man before him. He was younger by a few years, the planes of his face softer than his own. His clothes were ripped open, showcasing the brand on his side, red and angry against his pale skin.

This. This was a situation Lance hadn’t prepared for.

They stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking. Simply staring at each other in shock. The man was breathing hard as if he had escaped from a nightmare. Lance took in the way his breathing hitched, the way his eyes jumped from Lance to the surrounding area and back.

“Who’re you?”

Lance blinked. The man’s voice was otherworldly, a slight timbre to the melody it provided. He took too long to answer.

“You can’t lie to me. I saw you step out of the hole in the world. Tell me who you are!” His voice held a frantic pitch and he glanced over his shoulder.

Lance tilted his head, looking into the forest behind him for a moment. He looked back at the man, his eyes still panicked. Lance had no choice but to comply with the man, not wanting to disrupt the timeline any further.

“I apologize for startling you.” He slowly raised his hands, no weapons, no hidden meanings. “I wasn’t aware that someone was going to be in this field.”

The wind blew, ruffling the man’s clothes and hair. He shivered and Lance felt the urge to take off his jacket and give it to him.

The man frowned, dark eyebrows coming together. “That doesn’t tell me who you are.”

“My name is Lance.”

“Are you here to capture me?”

Lance was taken aback. Capture? How had this man come to think everyone was after him? He shook his head and lowered his hands to his sides. “No, I’m simply an observer. Who are you running from?”

Eyes flared, teeth flashing. “Those damned cultists who made me like this.” The young man pointed at his side. “I’ve been running for a century now.”

That was it. Everything fell into place and Lance immediately knew what he was sent here for. An immortal. Records had shown that there had been a few cults here and there looking to create immortals. By now the present records were more than likely updated with this man’s case of success.

Lance didn’t say anything and the man deflated. “You believe me to be mad, do you not?”

A small grin graced Lance’s lips. “Why would I call you mad when I stepped out a hole in the world?”

A gust of wind caused the man to wrap his arms around himself. Lance's heart went out to him, an ache blooming in his chest. He couldn't imagine being on the run for one year, let alone one hundred. He stepped forward, unbuttoning his jacket. The man flinched backward, but when Lance settled his coat over his shoulders, he blinked up at him, those beautiful eyes wide and curious.

“I’m not here to capture you. Let me help.”

The man’s shoulders slumped and his hands tugged the jacket tighter around his body, shielding him from the wind. His hair fluttered in the wind, limp from days of unwash. Lance placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled when he looked up at him.

“Promise?” A question so naïve that Lance almost thought he was standing before a child.

“Promise.”

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

The precautions time travelers took to blend in and survive when on assignments saved both him and the man. It took until he had paid for new clothes and a warm bath from a public bathhouse for the man to finally utter his name.

“Keith,” he had said, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. A blush dusting his cheekbones.

Lance had smiled gratefully. “A pleasure, Keith.”

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

It took a month for Lance to acquire property, buying it off of a family whose relative had recently passed. Lucky in the aspect that it was away from the town, nestled out in the hills. Farmland was included and a horse left for them to tend to. He and Keith made it their home, tending to the land and keeping away from prying eyes.

Lance made occasional appearances into town for food and feed for the horse, but Keith remained at the house. Almost no one of the town knew Keith even existed, under the belief that Lance was living on the small farm by himself. He was cordial, a friendly smile always on his face, but he never stayed long enough for the town to truly get to know him.

Keith lived on the paranoia of the cult that made him what he was could be anyone at any point. It had truly taken that month of living with him for Keith to finally trust Lance enough to open up beyond his name.

Lance came to find out that even during Keith's normal life, he had been alone, abandoned on the footsteps of a church and raised by nuns. When he was fifteen he ran away, looking to make a life of his own. He made friends and was betrayed, doomed to walk the earth eternally, his body refusing to shut down. That had been when he turned twenty, still on the precipice of his life, but old enough to know the world was not as gentle of a place the nuns made it out to be. Keith had been kicked into the ground, beaten to death, woke up battered and bruised. His body refusing to let him rest.

It had been a harrowing story, one that made Lance hold Keith for hours afterward. At first, the young man had stiffened within his hold before melting into his, wrapping his arms around Lance and finally letting everything go. Tears soaked into his shoulder, his whole framed shaking with sobs. Lance closed his eyes and silent tears tracked their way down his own cheeks. Some landed in Keith's hair, where Lance had leaned his head, while other rolled down his face and onwards to his throat before disappearing into his collar. And still Keith cried. The pent up depression, the release of anxiety, the feeling of being held so tenderly causing him to breakdown and shatter.

“Thank you,” Keith said, so earnest that Lance was once again overcome with emotion.

He choked on air, throat closing. The emotions in Keith’s eyes caused him to tear up and after a month and a half of holding back, Lance couldn’t stop himself.

He pulled Keith into him gently, cupping his face and pressed their lips together. Soft, sweet, full of love and yearning that Lance hadn’t even known he felt for the man.

Lance pulled away, eyes searching Keith’s. When had he fallen so hard for this man? A man cursed for the rest of his days, one who over time would lose his self because of how much time had passed.

His friend, his love, took a deep breath and leaned his forehead onto his. “Lance… please don’t pity me. There is nothing you can do to change what I am now.”

The time traveler wanted to argue that indeed, he could, but doing so would change everything now. His life would still be empty, living alone in the future and going on assignments to right the changes in the timeline. What he was doing now was already a breach of protocol, but one that he was willing to make. And had made, considering he was still here. He would remain, till he was called back by Pidge or Allura, but god forbid he was going to leave Keith of his own free will.

Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair, pulling him closer, embracing him. “No, I do not pity you, Keith. Your story is a sad one, but a tale that has made who you are. I would not want you any other way.”

Keith smiled and kissed him again, more passionately than the one before. He clutched at Lance’s shirt, fingers digging into his back and shoulder. Lance held him, still as gently as before, letting Keith’s passion run through him, burning away the sadness, leaving love and companionship to grow in its wake.

That next morning, Lance received a message from Pidge.

It was time to return home.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

The night was bittersweet. Keith was the happiest he had been this whole time, and Lance dreaded telling him by midday he had to leave for reasons he couldn’t tell Keith.

“What do you mean you cannot tell me?”

Lance shook his head, rotating his cup in his hands. “I cannot tell you. It would change everything, and I can’t predict that it would be for the better or worse.”

Keith let out a frustrated growl, hands raking through his hair, mussing it even more than it was when he woke up. “Lance, I am already immortal. I am well over a century old, I am not even supposed to be alive to be here with you. What is it that you cannot tell me?”

The time traveler took a deep breath. His eyes met Keith’s, midnight purple to ocean blue. His love had a point, he was immortal but as time passed, Lance knew Keith would one day not remember him because of how long his life would be. And he would still not look a day over twenty. What a cruel world they existed in.

“I was sent here to seek out an anomaly, one that we hadn’t decided would change the course of history. I was told to deal with, and here I sit facing you, my heart breaking because I have to leave and report back.”

“An anomaly? Report back to whom? Where will you go?” Keith fired off the questions, one right after another.

Lance's heart hurt. He stood and brought Keith to him, one arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand buried in his soft, dark hair. "I was sent to find you, not knowing it was going to be you. And you remember how we met? In that field, where I stepped through a hole in the world?"

Keith pulled back, his dark eyes searching Lance’s face. “What is that supposed to mean? Do… do you not…?”

The taller man shook his head. “No, I do not belong here in this time period.”

“So, y-you don’t – don’t belong here, here with me?”

It broke Lance’s heart, shattered his being to see Keith falling back into the man he was before. After all the time they had spent together, working this farm, tending to the horse, loving this home… and Keith was retreating, running away from it all. Again. Back to where he was before, wrapped up in a dark cloud of self-depreciation because he loathed what he had become.

Lance kissed him. And kissed him again. “No, I belong with you, my heart knows this, my soul aches for it. But I have a duty to fulfill. You must trust me when I say I will come back to you.”

Keith closed his eyes and hugged Lance close. His chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around Lance securely.

Lance’s nose found Keith’s hair, inhaling the scent of fresh paper and meadow breeze.

“Promise?” his love whispered.

“Promise.”

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Hours later, back in the meadow where they had first met, Lance said his farewell, kissing Keith for so long, that when he pulled away, the man was stunned. He knew that if he waited a moment longer, he wouldn’t leave, so Lance activated his jumpband. He dialed it in, returning to his own timeline exactly ten minutes after he had left.

“I will return, Keith, I promise.”

And he stepped through, throat clenching at the sight of Keith with tears in his eyes, those dark and beautiful eyes.

It was only when he stepped through the returning rift, back into Pidge’s office did he realize that Keith had worn his jacket the entire time he was with Lance.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

The next time Lance was sent back into the past, it was the late 1800s. It had been only a month for him before Pidge found another discontinuity. Again, with Allura’s permission, Lance was dressed to the period, given money and told when to appear.

The location was different. When he stepped through, he was in the foothills leading to London, the sky overcast, much like his heart. His timeline was dimmer without Keith there beside him, that month back in the thirteenth century being the brightest of his life, brighter than the time tunnels he traveled through to sort out history. Along the way, he came to resent the way his time period sought out their own preservation, making their lives better because they tampered with history enough. Those changes multiplied over time, and in such a way that an invention that could have been developed in his lifetime is now working at its fullest capacity not a moment later.

Lance made his way to the city, London looming over him. Again, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but there was a change in their history, something more drastic than the "anomaly" he was sent to find last time. He entered the city and immediately picked up a paper, tossing the vendor a quid for it. Jack the Ripper was still at large, another body found in an alleyway, and dozens more missing. Most presumed dead by this point.

It wasn't as if that was any different, but what caught his eye next was a picture of a man, small and Lance could barely make out the features of him. But the dark unruly hair with dark eyes to match were there and Lance instantly knew who he was looking at. The still even caught the fire in his eyes that Lance had seen when he met him in that meadow all that time ago.

Keith.

The article marked him a man to be wary of, suspect to outburst and should be avoided, but he wasn’t paying attention. His heart soared, not believing the coincidence of Keith being where he appeared next. The next second it plummeted, the reminder that for Keith he had been gone for another few centuries, leaving him on his own when he promised to return. Granted he had returned, just not as soon as he liked, but that wouldn’t save him from Keith’s fury.

Lance walked the streets, paper tucked under his arm. Knowing Pidge, they have found out about Keith's existence again and needed him to ‘fix' the problem. He was defying orders by not actually killing Keith. He was immortal, and the only one that they knew of in his time. Lance had thought about it. Keith continuing to live wasn't hurting anything until Keith started to act out, and judging by the small article on the page after Jack the Ripper's headline, Keith had kept a low profile for most of the five hundred years he was alone. He survived the witch trials, probably living it out in the wilderness, away from the general populace.

A hand reached out, grabbing his elbow, and pulling him into an alley. Lance was slammed against the wall, stunning him. Strong hands gripped his shoulder, but even through a double coat, he could feel the person’s fingers trembling. Lance looked up.

It should have taken him a lot longer for Keith to find him, but just like his immortality, Keith was full of impossibilities.

“ _Lance?_ ”

“Keith.”

“My god, it really is you…” Keith wrapped him in a hug so tight Lance saw stars, but he didn’t care. Keith was here, and he was okay. He remembered. He was still _here_.

Lance returned the hug, burying his nose into Keith’s hair, loving the way his scent had changed a meadow breeze to smoked pine. “I’m sorry it took me so long, I’m here now.” He whispered.

Keith pulled back enough to crash his lips to Lance’s, pinning him against the wall and trapping him with his heat. God, Lance had missed him, and it had only been a month for him. Keith had gone through five hundred _years._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he muttered between kisses. Over and over again, just repeating that phrase.

Lance felt tears begin to fall when Keith pulled away. He felt Keith’s hands on his face, wiping the tears as they fell.

“It’s fine, you’re here now,” he said quietly. “That’s all I care about.”

Tears fell harder and a sob escaped Lance. “But I will still have to leave you…”

Keith shushed him and pulled him close. He held Lance with all the care in the world, as if five hundred years hadn’t separated them. Lance kissed him again, loving the way Keith’s lips hadn’t changed, how he could still feel the fire of his soul every time he touched him.

Finally, Lance calmed himself, the tears stopping. Keith cupped his face and examined him. “You haven’t aged a day, have you.”

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “Afraid not.”

His love narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Are you like me then. An immortal?”

Again Lance shook his head. “No, I still age the same, but time passes differently for me than it does for you.”

Keith looked defeated, his hope unintentionally broken. Lance pressed another quick kiss to his lips, never able to get enough.

“Take me home, I wish to catch up with you,” he muttered, forehead leaned against Keith’s. He felt Keith nod before stepping back.

He reached for his hand and took it, lacing their fingers. They took the back alleys, Keith leading the way.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Keith brewed a pot of tea for the two of them, Lance taking a seat in his living room, right next to the fireplace. He admired Keith as he worked. The hair still the same, brushing his shoulders, just as dark and soft as he remembered it. His eyes were still that same shade of midnight purple, so deep in color that they pulled Lance just as they did the first time he saw them. How had he lived before him? How had he existed when his life bloomed into color for the second time in his life when he met Keith again.

He sobered a little, remembering how much Keith was mistreated for this to even happen. Lance couldn’t tell if this was life and time working together to give him a break, a chance at love, or that this was a cruel joke, and before he even had a chance to keep Keith for his own, he would be ripped away and never able to remember Lance.

Keith handed him a cup, already mixed with milk and sugar, before sitting down across from him. Lance sipped at the tea, the warm liquid seeping into him the more he drank. From the paper he had read, it was closing in on winter. He had stepped into London on the tail end of autumn. The last time he had seen Keith it had been almost spring, but still, chill enough to warrant a warm bath.

“How long has it been for you, Lance?” Keith asked, sipping his own tea. He was lounged in his chair, looking completely at home, legs crossed and his dark clothing standing out against the light colors of the room.

“Only a month.”

Keith raised his eyebrows, disbelieving him. “Only a month?”

Lance nodded and took another sip. “Time passes differently for me. What feels like centuries to you, may only be weeks for me.”

His love hummed and set his tea down, folding his hands in his lap and eyeing Lance critically. It was almost the same stare he got from Shiro and Allura when he came in for review.

“You still can’t tell me where you went, can you?”

Lance ducked his head, staring down at the milk-brown liquid. “I’m…afraid not. It would change too many things, and what I’ve told you is considered already to be too much.”

“I understand.”

The time traveler looked up sharply. “You do?”

Keith nodded. “You’ve been gone for nearly five centuries, Lance. I’ve had a lot of time to think. But I must ask you something first.”

Apprehension clawed its way into Lance’s chest and he felt his heart stutter. It took him a moment, considering the way Keith was staring at him, Lance knew that Keith wasn’t dim, and so he nodded and waited for Keith to ask his question. He remembered that first month with him – it almost felt like a dream now – had shown him that Keith was intelligent. It didn’t show in his words, much in the way Pidge or Hunk talked to him, but showed in his actions. It was those split moment decisions that called for action or inaction. Lance knew that he was falling for this man who thought on his feet, giving life to Lance’s dreary world or precaution after precaution. The only moment he had felt free, truly and utterly free was when he was flying through timelines and stepping into worlds that had once existed. It had been the only thing that kept him going.

That is… he stepped through and met Keith.

“With the time that I’ve been alone, I’ve had a lot of time to think about what you are,” Keith spoke, gently but insistently. “You say you’re merely human, but the fact that you can’t tell me where you are from, and now, with how you haven’t aged a day beyond a month even though it has been centuries for me and the world leads me to believe that no, you aren’t _just_ human.”

Lance remained quiet, waiting to see where this was going.

Keith leaned forward, elbows planted on his knees and hands steepled. “You’re an alien.”

It took a moment for it to settle in before laughter bubbled its way out of him. It built into loud guffaws, wracking Lance’s frame and forcing him to set his tea down before it spilled.

“Oh lord, no.” He wiped a tear, still grinning like an idiot. “I’m not from another world, Keith. I still live on this one.”

The man furrowed his brows. “That can’t be. I’ve done the calculations. If you were from space, it is possible for only a month to pass for you while centuries pass for Earth.”

Lance kept smiling and shook his head. “That’s only true if I were from deep space, but I assure you that my feet have never left this planet. Time does pass differently, while much slower in space, it is only increased the farther and farther away you leave the earth. It takes roughly a month if, say, I traveled, ten light years away and back again.”

Keith’s face went slack with astonishment, barely comprehending the fact that Lance knew about his theories and calculations and on a much deeper level than he did.

“How do you know all that? And what’s a light year?”

Lance winced. “Sorry, that is still to be discovered.”

“Now I truly understand. Am I still able to guess what, or who you are? Would that still change things too much?”

“I cannot stop you from figuring things out, Keith. The fact that you theorized and managed to guess that I was from outer space is still astounding, such thoughts haven’t been _thought_ by this time period’s scientists.”

“So, that means that you _are_ from the future, correct? You speak of things that have yet to come, and the fact that you can step in the time period where we met, only appearing a few years older than I am, and step into this one, looking just that same makes it impossible for you to be anything else.”

Lance picked up his teacup and took a sip, smiling over the rim. “You are not wrong.”

Keith beamed at him, a true smile blooming across his face. Lance’s heart danced at the sight of it. Only having seen it once, that morning he woke up next to Keith on the day that he left. It had left an aching hole in his chest to see it die so quickly.

With Lance’s admission, Keith immediately launched into how the centuries have been for him, how he made his way through the world, avoiding the public eye as much as he could and that his stay here in London was almost over. He’s seen cities rise from the ground up, watched them expand over the land. He told Lance of wars and how the world was heading for another. It was going to be hard for him to remain hidden when country tensions around the world have been rising.

Lance listened to everything he had to say, noting the disparities in his stories. Although they were minute, they were there. It was concerning for Lance to listen to knowing that someday his memory will fade, and he won’t remember anything past a certain point.

Lance engaged in the conversation, laughing with Keith about some silly thing or another, nodding along when Keith derailed to a new topic out of the blue. It made Lance’s soul sing to see someone he loved so deeply be truly happy.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Weeks passed and again Lance was called back. He pushed it off a day, eking out what little extra time he could with Keith.

Their good-bye was still heart-wrenching, Keith not wanting to let Lance go again. He wished he could bring Keith with, introduce him to a world of technological advances, a comfortable life… a life with him. But it would change too much, and Lance would lose everything. He knew he was being selfish, but it was for Keith's sake and the world's.

A final kiss and Lance was stepping through, leaving his love behind once again.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Time and time again, Lance stepped into the past he knew what he was looking for. Pidge kept mentioning that the same anomaly would pop up through centuries and each time Lance went back, it would disappear, only to reoccur later in the timeline.

Each time he would find Keith and spend more time with him, avoiding major events that were declared fixed. Each time Keith would be a little less of himself than the last. It broke Lance’s heart. It tore him down with every piece that he saw Keith was missing.

So when he stepped through this time, he knew it was going to be his last. He knew it all the way down to the marrow in his bones. Keith had grown eccentric with the passing ages, living through the industrial revolution, living through wars, and living through years upon years of self-inflicted isolation. It does something to the brain, driving it mad, driving itself to its breaking point, to the point of where Keith didn’t even recognize him. Pidge would call it Alzheimer’s, but Lance knew it was more than that. Keith was nearly a thousand years old, his memory couldn’t handle any more information, it was losing itself every time he tried to recall something.

He stepped through and was greeted with a manic Keith, ranting and raving about something or another. And Lance knew it hadn’t been long since Keith had last seen him, a month at the most. The fact that he had progressed this much was… Lance couldn’t even think it.

“Keith.”

The man turned, wild-eyed. "Is that my name? Who're you?"

Lance couldn’t ignore protocol anymore. He reached out to Keith. “Your name is Keith, and I’m here to help you.” There was no need to reintroduce himself when Keith was going to forget him in the next few minutes.

Keith eyed his hand before tentatively taking Lance’s hands. “How are you going to help me? Does this have to do with the voices? They keep sayings things about a guy like you.”

The time traveler smiled kindly. This would be the only time he could take Keith with him, and it was to end his pain. His eyes looked so old, centuries and centuries of history lying behind them. He brought Keith in for a gentle hug before he could stop himself, a light kiss on his temple. Keith had made his life brighter, and now Lance was finally going to alleviate his curse.

He opened a stream. Time crackled around the edges, lights flashing inside.

“We have to go through this before I can help you. Are you okay with that?”

Keith looked between Lance and the hole hanging in midair. “Where does it go?”

“To a place that can help. Don’t worry I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Promise?” Lance had to choke back tears.

“Promise.”

And they stepped through.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Pidge was very sneaky about getting Lance to do something for them, but this time Lance needed no prompting when he found a jumpband and a time scrawled onto a piece of paper in his mailbox. He didn’t need any coaxing. He called in sick for the day, telling Allura that he should be better by the next day. She agreed.

Everything was set and ready to go. Lance was dressed in the same outfit he had met Keith in, minus the jacket. All the times that Lance jumped into the past, Keith always managed to hold on to it, keeping it in pristine condition. It had been his only connection to Lance every time he had to leave, the only sign that he wasn’t going insane despite his memory still failing him.

Lance took a deep breath, opened the stream and stepped through.

He was greeted by the sun, bright in the cloudless sky. Flowers littered the meadow, waving gently in the breeze. But the brightest thing in the meadow had to have been the smile that greeted him.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yall my tumblr is here: [thespace-dragon](http://thespace-dragon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Just come scream at me.


End file.
